


Home (fanvid)

by RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Home by One Direction, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANVID. The Alec/Magnus story from Shadowhunters S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> My newest OTP combined with one of my favourite LGBTQ-themed songs. Please enjoy!
> 
> Available on Vimeo and YouTube:
> 
> https://vimeo.com/165788086  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzYdSLEk4BI

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
